falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bullet.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=I ain't got all day. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Shit or get off the pot, but don't just stand there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} MS01 |scene= |srow=21 |topic=000A7D1C |trow=2 |before= |response=''{cute kid is sarcastic. / SinisterSmile}'' Cute kid. Is he for sale? |after=Player Default: For the right price, yeah. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Changed your mind, huh? I'm still willing to buy that kid from you. |after=Player Default: For the right price, yeah. |abxy=A}} |topic=00102B5F |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Only 200 caps? You can do better. |response=''{Surprised}'' You're sharper than you look. 250 and I'll save you the hassle of carting him all over the Commonwealth. |after=Player Default: Sold. Kid, I found you a new home. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Only 200 caps? You can do better. |response=''{Irritated}'' All right, all right. 300. And not a cap more. |after=Player Default: Sold. Kid, I found you a new home. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Only 200 caps? You can do better. |response=''{Irritated}'' Damn you drive a hard bargain. Here's 350. I'm taking the kid. |after=Billy: I can't believe you tried to sell me. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Only 200 caps? You can do better. |response=''{Irritated}'' You're trying to pull a fast one on ol' Bullet? |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Kid must be lame or something. Deals off. |after=Billy: I can't believe you tried to sell me. |abxy=X4b}} |topic=00102B5E |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Hey! Don't walk away from me. I ain't done talking to you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Trying to convince the player to sell the little boy to him. A little upset that he won't. / Concerned}'' You can't take care of that kid on your own you know. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000294FF |before=Player Default: No. What kind of person are you? |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' The kind who does whatever it takes to survive out here. |after=Billy: Thanks mister. You're all right. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000294FE |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Never. Billy stays with me. |response=''{dismissive, no big deal / Neutral}'' Suit yourself. |after=Billy: Figures. You think I'm just something you can sell. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Never. Billy stays with me. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Oh, I get it. You just wanted to see what he was worth. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{Not so friendly warning / Irritated}'' Watch your back. Not everyone will be as generous as me. |after=Billy: Figures. You think I'm just something you can sell. |abxy=B2b}} |topic=00028D7C |before=Billy: Please. Don't sell me to this guy! |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' I'll give you 200 caps right now. |after=Player Default: Sold. Kid, I found you a new home. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00028D7A |before=Billy: Yeah! |response=''{like it's no big deal / Surprised}'' Your loss. If you change your mind, bring him to my camp. |after=Player Default: Sold. Kid, I found you a new home. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00028D79 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Look, I don't want any trouble. |response=''{slightly defensive, trying to calm tensions / Irritated}'' Just tryin' to make a living. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' So you wanna sell that kid or not? |after=Player Default: Sold. Kid, I found you a new home. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00028D78 |trow=3 |before=Billy: Hey! You can't sell me! |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Plenty. I'll give you 200 caps. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Ticking off the reasons ghouls are good workers. / Conspiratorial}'' Ghouls are immune to radiation, don't age, and don't need to eat. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{a bit of malice / SinisterSmile}'' You can work 'em real hard. |after=Player Default: Sold. Kid, I found you a new home. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00028D6F |before=Player Default: Sold. Kid, I found you a new home. |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Come on, kid. I've got some holes that need diggin'. |after=Billy: You son of bitch! I'll get you for this! |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=14 |topic=00248D76 |before= |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / Confident}'' You there, in the house. |after=Bullet: I want those ghouls. Especially that kid. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106C77 |trow=2 |before=Bullet: You there, in the house. |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / Stern}'' I want those ghouls. Especially that kid. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / Irritated}'' You can give them up peaceful like, or die trying to save them. |after=Billy: That's the man that tried to buy me. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106C73 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You can have them. Why should I risk my life? |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / Happy}'' All right boys, let's collect our new workers. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{warning. Shouted to someone in the distance / Stern}'' Stranger, you can just move along. |after=CarolPeabody: Oh god! Don't let them take Billy. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00106C72 |before=Player Default: Over my dead body. These people are under my protection. |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / Angry}'' I'll wear your eyeballs around my neck! |after=CarolPeabody: Oh god! Don't let them take Billy. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00106C71 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: The house is empty. Looks like they left in a hurry. |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / Angry}'' God damn it. All right boys, we're heading south. Double time! |after=CarolPeabody: Oh god! Don't let them take Billy. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: The house is empty. Looks like they left in a hurry. |response=''{calling his bluff. Shouted to someone in the distance / Amused}'' You don't mind if we check for ourselves, do you? |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{warning. Shouted to someone in the distance / SinisterSmile}'' You should have taken my offer the first time. |after=CarolPeabody: Oh god! Don't let them take Billy. |abxy=X2b}} |topic=00106C70 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: How about I sell them to you? |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / SinisterSmile}'' That deal is off the table. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / Confident}'' I got my boys here with me now. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Shouted to someone in the distance / Confident}'' No point in buying what I can just take. |after=CarolPeabody: Oh god! Don't let them take Billy. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: How about I sell them to you? |response=''{Irritated}'' I don't think so, stranger. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Why should I buy what I can take? |after=CarolPeabody: Oh god! Don't let them take Billy. |abxy=Y2b}} |scene=- |srow=16 |topic=001081AE |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Shouting orders to his men.}'' Don't hurt the ghouls. We need them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Shouting orders to his men.}'' Bring me that kid. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000285F1 |trow=14 |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Don't move you ghoul freak. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Got the upper hand, rubbing it in. / SinisterSmile}'' Smart move not going up against us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{a warning, implied violence / Stern}'' It's time for you to step off. I'll take care of this lot from here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{a warning, implied violence. / Stern}'' Move along, stranger. Your business here is done. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{a warning, implied violence / Stern}'' It's time for you to step off. You got your caps, and I got the runt. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{SinisterSmile}'' Thanks for the freak. I'm gonna work him real hard. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Whatever you've got to say, I ain't interested. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' You're starting to get on my nerves. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Scram. Beat it. Get lost. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Back talk me, you freak, and I'll give you the back of my hand. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{warning / Stern}'' Don't make me regret buying you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{cruel taunt / SinisterSmile}'' Hope you like digging. It's all you're going to do for a few years. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{giving an order / Stern}'' Keep walking, kid. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{warning / Stern}'' Keep up, kid, or you'll feel the back of my hand. |after= |abxy=}} REChokepointKMK_MS01 |scene=- |topic=001478CA |before= |response=''{Amused}'' You didn't really think you could cross me and live, did you? |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportBullet.txt